New student at Aliea Academy
by DeyaAlle
Summary: Sarihime Kyou a.k.a. Deya, is the new student at Aliea Academy, she cames from Earth but it isn't her real home. She'll meet some friends and she'll meet her real family but a lot of bad things are happening in her life. Every time she asks herself : 'Why me'. Rated T just in case and warning: YAOI.


- Aliea Academy, school time -

" Hey guys!" yelled Hiroto to his friends. " Hey Hiroto!" yelled Reize back. Hiroto ran to the group and hugged Reize, his boyfriend. " Hiroto, did you heard the news?" asked Burn. " What news?" asked Hiroto releasing Reize.

" There will be a new student in my art class." said Burn. " She's in my math class too." said Desarm. " Is a girl?" asked Diam. " Yeah, I bumped into her this morning, she's rude as Burn." continued Desarm.

" Wow! Now that are news!" said Hiroto excited. Burn glared. " As a girl could be as rude as me!" he yelled angry. " Heat, come with me, I wanna find this girl! Now!" he yelled going on the hall.

" Ehh? Do you even know where is she?" asked Heat scared. Burn stopped facepalming. " Maybe I can stop her a while after maths." said Desarm thinking.

" Good idea! You'll stop her and I'll scare the hell out of her when she'll be distracted!" said Burn happyly.

Riiiiiing Riiiiiiiing!

" Ok, see ya' guys!" said Hiroto leaving with Reize and Diam to the Franch class.

They all went to their classes.

~~~~~ math class ~~~~

" Students, this year we'll have a new student directly from Earth." said the teacher. The class looked surprised at the teacher. _From Earth eh? This will be intresting. _Tought Desarm.

" Come in, please." said the teacher as a girl with short reddish hair into two pigtails almost curling in up, with dark green eyes entered the door. She looked sad and bored. " Class, this is Sarihime Kyou, with her's alien name Deya." the teacher said smiling to her.

She looked aroung the class and when she saw Desarm she started glaring deathly. Desarm gulped.

~~flashback~~

Desarm was running on the halls when he bumped into a girl. He fell on top of her. He looked at her and smirked. " Heya, there! Who are you?" he asked playfully. She gave him a angryly look and tryed to get up.

Desarm stopped her and tryed to kiss her but she kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the head. He fell on his back almost crying. " Don't you dare to do that ever again!" she said in a cold voice as she walked off.

~~ end flashback~~

Nepper looked at the scared Desarm and wondered what happened. Then he saw Deya glaring and got the idea. He smirked and raised his hand up. The teacher looked at him and let him talk.

" Could Deya-san be my banchmate?" asked him smiling then he smirked at Desarm. Desarm gulped again. _This is revenge you little playboy! _ Tought Nepper. " Sure, is it ok for you Deya?" the teacher asked her and she nodded walking to Nepper's banch.

Nepper smiled at her. She let out a small smile and Nepper noted it. Then the teacher started talking about maths =.="...

Nepper leaned sightly to Deya but not too close. " Hey, Deya-san. Did the playboy there done something to you?" he whispered to her pointing at Desarm. Deya nodded looking at the teacher.

" Would you like to help me to make him pay for everything he did to everyone in this Academy?" he whispered. She now looked at him and nodded smiling in a eveily way. Nepped smirked and leaned back to his place.

Desarm saw all the scene but he didn't heard what they talked about. He turned to Nepper to ask him about that. " Desarm! Maybe you could make some exercises at the table to see that you understood everything from the lesson today!" said the teacher angry.

Desarm gulped as he turned to face the teacher. He stood up and walked at the table. He looked at Nepper and Deya to see them laughing sightely. He greeted his teeth and started making an ex.

That would've been a long hour. Or at last for Desarm.

~~~ after maths ~~~~

Nepper exited the class with Deya. Desarm got out too late and he didn't saw them anymore. Burn appeard on the hall with IQ and IC. " So? Where's she?" asked Burn. Desarm looked down.

" Nepper took her away, I think they are planing something to kill me..." he said scared. Burn jumped shocked. " With Nepper? Where did they go?" he asked. " As I know it, they're really fast!" said Desarm.

Burn took his phone and called Nepper.

"Burn: Nepper! Where the hell are you?

Nepper: calm down man! I'm near the English classroom! Why?

Burn: don't you dare to move from there!"

Burn said as he hang up the phone and ran to the English classroom. IQ and IC looked at Desarm with a worried face. " I'll explain you everything later." said Desarm as he started walking to the History class.

~~~~ with Burn~~~~

He arrived in less than a minute to the place Nepper was and looked around. " Where is she?" he asked. " The new student?" asked Nepper. " Yeah!" Burn yelled. Nepped shook his head. " She has another class now."

Burn's jaw dropped. He got Nepper by his uniform collar. " Tell me everything you know about her." he said angry. Nepper gulped and nodded. " Her name is Sarihime Kyou, alien name Deya. That's all I know for now. But the most important thing you should know is that she's from Earth."

After Nepper finished talking Burn released him. _From Earth? Really? This will be intresting. _He tought as he ran to his class smirking. " You can come out now." said Nepper to Deya after Burn was out of sigh.

She got out sighing. " Thanks Nepper-san." she said to him. He smiled and winked to her. " How about meeting after school and talk about 'plan distroy Desarm'?" he asked her. She laughed and nodded. " See ya' Nepper-san."

~~~~ after school~~~

Burn was waiting at the school gates the rude girl from Earth. He was tapping his foot because of his impatiently. Gazel sweat dropped when he saw Burn. "You never give up, right?" he asked Burn.

" Whatever she's doing she has to exit the school passing trough this gate. I'll wait right here!" said Burn solemnly. Gazel sweat dropped again. Than he saw two shadows jumping off the school garden's walls on the street.

He regonised Nepper but the other figure was unknown for him. " You mean her?" he said to Burn pointing to the girl and Nepper. Burn looked the direction Gazel was pointing and smirked.

" Who else?" he said as he ran to the duo's direction. Gazel followed him for security. Behind him appeard Desarm. " Burn is gonna get your 'rude girl' right now." said Gazel still running. Desarm gulped and followed him.

" Nepper! Please stop!" yelled Burn. " Heck!" said Nepper as he started running, Deya after him. Burn glared as he started running faster. Deya noted it. She saw a soccer ball on the ground and ran to it.

" E-ehh? Deya ! What are you doing?" asked Nepper running after her. She arrived at the ball and started dribbling Burn's way when she suddenly kicked it really hard and it hitted Burn right in the face making him flew some meters backwards.

The boys stopped running and looked at her amazed. Nepper's jaw dropped and Gazel was shocked, Burn didn't stood up yet. Desarm was scared as hell. Deya saw him and smirked.

" Oi! Playboy over there! Want a kick too?" she yelled to Desarm smirking. He gulped and started trembling. " N-no, thanks!" he answered. She nodded and started walking away with Nepper.

Gazel looked at Desarm with a killer face. " 'Playboy' huh? And she was the rude one by herself or you did something to her?" asked Gazel tapping fast his foot, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Desarm gulped still trembling. Gazel sighed and walked to Burn. " Oi, Haruya! Get up already!" yelled Gazel into Burn's ear making him jump. Then Heat appeard.

" Hey guys! Wait, what happened to him?" asked Heat pointing to Burn. " The new girl kicked a soccer ball that hitted him, making him fly backwards some meters and he can't stay on his own feet by himself." explained Gazel.

Heat's eyes widen. " Really? Wow! Maybe she's a soccer player!" said Heat surprised. " Tsk! Let's go home already!" said Burn angry trying to walk to Sun Garden, their home.

~~~~ to Deya and Nepper~~~

The duo was walking into a park next to Sun Garden. " Wow! That was really a good kick! Are you a soccer player?" he asked excited. " Yea, but-" Nepper cut her off.

" Do you wanna play in a team here at Aliea Academy?" he asked. Deya looked surprised at him. " But, didn't I hurt the red haired guy?" she asked sad. " He? That's Nagumo Haruya, alien name Burn. He's my team's capitan."

Deya's eyes widen. Nepper looked at her and laughed. " I know, right? He can be really annoying." he said smiling. " A kick like yours is really apreciate here, on Aliea. You should be the capitan of some team!" he said.

She softened and smiled. For the first time in her life she didn't feel taked apart from the others. Then she rembered. " OMG! How stupid I am!" said her starting to run, Nepper after her.

" What's wrong?" he asked worried. " My mum, she told me to meet her at Sun Garden." she said sad stopping. " She said that it would be a better place for me to live..." she continued. Nepper eyes widen. He had to think quick.

He gave a big smile at her and hugged her. " Then, you'll be my sister! I live there too!" he said to her. She was shocked but then she returned the hug. " We have to run, fast! You think you can keep the pass?" she asked. He winked.

" Show me what you've got!" he said running. Deya smiled and catched up with him.

~~~~ at Sun Garden~~~

Burn, Gazel, Heat, Desarm, IQ, Hiroto, Reize and Diam were outside. Burn was ok, finally but he was still angry. Then they saw their 'father' entering the gate with a red haired woman.

Burn and Gazel regonised her immideatly. " Burn, what's your mum doing here?" asked Gazel shocked. " As I know..." he answered. Then they saw Nepper and Deya entering the gate.

" I'm here, mum!" yelled her. Everyone that was with Burn were wide-eyed. Burn was really shocked. Her mother pointed to Deya's pigtalis talking but they couldn't hear. Deya undone her pigtails, her hair curling up as Burn's. She looked like Burn just that she hadn't the tulip.

The women let some bags at the door, kissed Deya on the forehead and left.

Deya fell on her knees and started crying, Nepper patting her back. They boys ran to them. " You ok?" asked Diam. Deya jumped sobbing. " I-I'm fine... " she answered. Then she saw Burn.

" I'm sorry for the kick that I gave you, Haruya-sama!" she said as she bowed. Burn looked at her wide-eyed. " You're..." he started. She looked at him in the eyes. " I mean... That was your mother?" he asked looking away.

" Y-yea..." she said wipping her tears away. Burn faced her. " That was my mum too." he said sad. Deya's eyes widen. " T-then, my- I mean our- mum said to me that I have a twin brother!" she said out loud.

Burn's eyes were full of anger. " Then why the hell she left me here when I was little and you just now? Why didn't I meet you till now if we're twins?" he asked angryly. Deya looked in his eyes angry.

" You think my life was perfect no? Let me tell you something! Mum made me live with dad and his fucking wife that made my life worse than death!" she yelled. Burn turned to her shocked.

" That bitch put me do whatever she wanted! I was just a slave for her and dad never complained about it! For 4 years I babysitted their daughter and they didn't even said at last 'thank you stupid'!"

" What?" asked Burn. " When dad died some weeks ago and mum came to take me here on Aliea all I get from that bitch's mouth was '_you're a no-one and you'll always be_ '!" she cryed out.

" Deya-san, calm down..." said Nepper hugging her. Burn looked down still shocked. He didn't even tought that his life in a orfange is a better life, having friends, someone who cares for you...

" I'm so-" he started but Deya cut him off. " You don't have to! My life sucked but now everything will be fine, cuz I have my brother now." she said smiling to Burn.

He smiled back and hugged her." Ok, since I'll be your brother finally... No one touches my sister, Nepper not even you! IQ! I saw you staring at her all the time, what's the meaning of this?" he yelled out.

Nepper and IQ looked at Burn scared. Deya sighed and knocked Burn out. He fell in Gazel's arms. " Much better. Over-protecting brothers! I just hate them, they're so annoing!" she said rolling her eyes.

" Ok, let's go and meet the others." said Nepper taking a part of Deya's bags. " Thanks Nepper-san!" said Deya taking the other bags. He grinned then smirked at IQ. IQ glared at him deathly.

" Do I have to carry him?" Asked Gazel looking at Burn. " Seems like." said Diam entering the house. Hiroto and Reize followed him. Heat took the bags from Deya carring them inside.

Deya looked surprised at him. " I'm Heat, Burn's best childhood friend. Hope that we'll become good friends." he said smiling to her. She smiled back. " You can bet on it!" she said grinning.

Heat laughed sightely. Deya looked at him lost. " Sorry, it's just that you two are so alike." he said grinning. Deya smiled and nodded.

~~~~ after dinner and meeting everyone, in the livingroom ~~~

There were only Deya, Burn, Gazel, Heat, Nepper, Hiroto, Reize, IC and IQ in the livingroom doing nothing. Burn was eyeing every guy in the room yelling mostly at Nepper and IQ even that they're just friends with Deya.

" Deya-sama?" asked IC. " Yea?" answered her. " Can you learn me how to control nii-san as you do with Burn-sama?" she asked. " IC, I know that IQ is too annoing and over-protective but he's doing it for your security since you're little than him. For now it's ok if you listen to him." Deya answered.

IC nodded. Deya turned to Heat. " Hey, Heat-kun, do we have ice-cream?" asked Deya. " Yes but it's Gazel's private ice-cream." he answered looking at her. " Like I care. Can you help me fiding it?" she answered.

" Sure, come with me." he said smiling to Deya standing up. Deya stood up to following Heat into the kitchen. " Burn! Deya's alone with Heat into the kitchen!" said IQ.

" Oh, that is never gonna happen even if it's Heat!" he said angry. Gazel tryed to keep him still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note: um... hey guys! maybe I stopped in a point putting you in suspance and ... amm... I hope you guys will like it! so enjoy! and to remember, Sarihime Kyou a.k.a. Deya is one of my Ocs ^^


End file.
